


Mama

by puddignhead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst I guess, Lev's mom, Other, based on that one steven universe episode, sad lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddignhead/pseuds/puddignhead
Summary: "I wish I knew the real you, Mama. Not the person who they say you are."





	

Lev sits there, staring at the painting for hours. He admires every single detail in the artwork, from the well arrayed patterns of the artist’s heavy brush strokes in the background, to the delicate blending of smooth, soft,subtle colours on his dear departed mother's face. Vanilla, alabaster walls that beleaguered his lean, pale figure provide him no inspiration, nor a thought to think about. The pallid work of art is the only thing available for his eyes to set on. The vociferous silent stare from his mother's gentle eyes set off a rather vexed and uncomfortable atmosphere, causing him to attempt to shield himself from the fixed gaze by engulfing himself in a cold, pointless hug. Lev finally draws his attention away from lifeless painting. He lets out an exhausting sigh. His throat starts to burn after a session of telling white lies to his beloved sister and father who left to buy food, knowing best to isolate him in the house when rare moments like these occur. He croaks out a weak greeting to the painting in front of him; voice strained and fragile like fine glass that has shattered.

“I want-”, he pauses. Realising that his deceased parent can't hear him through the thick layers of limpid, glistening resin and expired paint that are clearly lacking colours.

_I wish I know the real you, Mama. Not the person who they say you are._

A bright light coruscates from the corner of the room, where the ghastly corners of the walls blend with each other. Lev’s attention is now on the effulgent glow of the floating orb. His eyes widen in amazement; questions now float in his mind, replacing the depressing thoughts that had occupied the spaces in his brain a few minutes ago. Colours shoot out from the conjoined wall, increasing the pain in his eyes, after all, his father never liked changing the colour scheme around the house - he has yet to overcome his fear of losing the precious little memories that they shared - so Lev wasn't used to seeing multicoloured things in his house. Flashy blotches appear when he closes the lid of his eyes. The cravenly child cautiously walks forward while bending his arms, getting them ready on each side in case one of those creatures he saw in the horror movies decides to crawl out and attack his crippling soul.

The scenery that welcomed him outside of the portal truly captivated him. It was beautiful. A contrast to the dead colours inside the house. It feels almost unreal. He takes a moment to observe the change of scenery before him. The peaceful blue sky grows brighter as the thick groups of clouds dance in the air, integrating with one another. The bubble blue hue in the sky slowly mixes with the white clouds, turning the blue to a lighter, pastel shade.

A small fizz startles Lev. The pale blue fog spins and stirs, slowly shaping into a figure of a woman. The heavy smoke starts to form familiar delicate facial features and when the messy blur of the fog fades away, Lev immediately recognises her as the woman in the painting: her long, Malibu blonde, wavy hair flows with the wind. The strong, powder blue colour in her eyes lays on Lev’s shaking body. Her presence makes the air seem thicker than before. Suddenly he finds it hard to breathe. He gathers all his courage and slightly leaned forward, trying to get a better glimpse of the lady’s face.

“Mama, is that really you?”, he asks slowly; he wants to make sure that she isn't just a trick of the light.

“Yes. It's me, my dear Lyovochka.”

A light blush envelope his cheeks. He takes a step forward, still amazed by the events that just happened. Lev is feeling both happiness and sadness at the same time, body still frozen and shaking. He doesn't know what to do.

His mother’s long arms stops him from burning a hole to the floor; the soft limbs wrap itself around his broad shoulders. An unfamiliar, but welcoming warmth surrounds him. He feels his insides twist, not because of how uneasy the situation is but because of the amount of love he’s receiving right now. Lev notices that the sun is setting, the sky which was once blue, is now replaced with soft lemonade pink. Tired clouds scatter all over the sky as if they gathered together just to watch the breathtaking sunset. He quickly returns the gesture, enveloping his mother’s solid form tightly, afraid that she would disappear any moment. His carnation pink lips stretch wide and he smiles. He shuts his eyes, only focusing on enjoying this moment. Tears run down his flushed cheeks, and he laughs.

He feels something heavy on his head; his mother’s soft pink, slender fingers slowly run through his hair. The motherly gesture feels so foreign to him, but he doesn't want it to end yet. He rests his head on his mother's shoulders, the obscure scent of carnations reaches his nose. He remembers his father telling him how his close relatives had placed bouquets of carnations on his mother's grave.

_So this is what having a mother feels like._

“This..this is nice, Mama. I wish you could come back.”, Lev manages to choke out. His mother pulls away from the hug, cold fingers are now placed on his wet cheeks.

“I love you, Lev. I was always there, beside you. I’ll always be there with you. I wanted you to know that.”, his mother gives him a reassuring smile. His heart aches knowing that this moment will eventually end soon, so he takes out his phone and prepares to take a picture with his mother.

Without a warning, the warm atmosphere suddenly disappears. He looks up to check on his mother; she's still here. When he raises his phone, there is only darkness around him. Lev turns and angles his device, only to see him and darkness behind. He turns around, and nothing's there.

_It's all an illusion._

**Author's Note:**

> OkaY so this is my first work in AO3 and i really hope u guys enjoyed it. I know the ending kinda sucks but i couldn't think of anything else lol. I actually wrote this for this English 'descriptive writing' thing at school, I showed it to my friend and she thought it was good and that kinda gave me confidence and motivated me to post my work here. 
> 
> Btw thank you SO muCh for reading this random ass Lev story by me <3


End file.
